Pretend That You Love Me
by Anna Kyouyama A
Summary: Ranma se va por tres años, al regresar a Japón Akane esta casada con Kuno. ¿porque?. Capitulo 2
1. Chapter 1

**Pretend that you love me**

 _By Anna Kyouyama A/ gladis_

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece, pero la historia son basadas en pura inspiración o imaginación mía, sin más aclaraciones continuare con el fic.

 **Capitulo 1: El Regreso**

 _\- Te lo digo una vez más, no puedo seguir asi, debo regresar a China, y volver a ser un hombre completo- dijo con un tono enojado_

-Ranma….- solo se limito a observarlo

 _\- Akane, regresare pronto-_ y con estas palabras se fue.

Se desperto, otra vez ese sueño, otra vez esa misma despedida, una y otra vez, su mirada se posicionó sobre el reloj que marcaba las tres de la mañana, coincidentemente escucho un lloriqueo.

-Kazuo…- se levantó de la cama para ir a una pequeña cuna que estaba en la habitación continua a la suya, donde encontro un pequeño bebe llorando.

 _-¿qué paso, porque lloras pequeño?, ¿tienes hambre?-_ Lo cargo para que dejará de llorar, tomo su biberon para alimentarlo, y lo ve ya tranquilo, _es tan lindo_ \- Penso y mientras sigue alimentandolo, sus pensamientos se escapan una vez más, pensando siempre en lo mismo: " _Ya habia pasado tres años desde que Ranma se fue a China, el habia desaparecido y yo tuve que seguir con mi vida…"_

 _-Mi linda Akane, si sigues asi estaras cansada todo el dia-_ dijo una voz, sacandola de sus pensamientos. _–¿por qué no pides mi ayuda?, sabes que yo con gusto te ayudare a cuidar de nuestro lindo kazuo_ – termino sin dudar de sus palabras y con su ego enorme.

 _-lo siento Kuno, pero no quiero dejarte toda la responsabilidad-_ terminó de decirle tranquilamente. _–sabes muy bien que me gusta pasar tiempo con él-_ dije estrechandolo en su regazo.

 _-Esta bien, no te pedire que me lo des por hoy, pero mañana me toca, ¿si?, y sabes que Sasuke esta siempre vigilandolo-_ dijo viendo a la chica de cabellos azules con ternura

… _Nunca habia visto esa parte tan tierna de Tatewaki, el a veces puede ser muy amable, olvidando el pasado pervertido, siempre persiguiendonos…. –hago una breve pausa- a ranma convertida en la "chica de cabellos de fuego" y a mi… –pienso de nuevo-_

 _¿Akane?_ –dijo atrayendo su atención-

 _-no te preocupes, estare bien, ya es tarde-_ dejo al bebe en su cuna de nuevo. – _ya se durmio, sera mejor ir a descansar._

Salimos de la habitacion de Kazuo, cerramos la puerta, cuando se decidia a regresar a su habitación a tratar de conciliar el sueño , sentío como Kuno la atraía a su cuerpo de una manera rápida que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

 _-¿cuándo me amaras en verdad, Akane? –_ dijo muy cerca de su rostro, y con esa mirada con la que le habia logrado convencer para que se casara con él.

Me quede muy sorprendida, no creí que el fuera hacerme ese tipo de preguntas después de tanto tiempo.

 _-Yo…-_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Los rayos del sol asomban en su ventana, abrio los ojos, -suspiro- _otra vez con esa despedida-_ , como era posible que después de todo ese tiempo seguia pensando en lo mismo, él dijo que volveria pronto y no fue asi, tenia que quedarse para terminar el entramiento que lo harìa mas fuerte y buscar una solución a su problema y asi volver con Akane, casarse y encargarse del Dojo Tendo, como todo estaba planeado. _–definitivamente con el tiempo se habia vuelto cursi-_ rió, pero ya era tiempo de regresar a Japón.

Por fin le confesaria sus sentimientos y podria estar tranquilo y tener una familia juntos.

Este pensamiento lo motivaba a regresar a Japón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 _-Buenos dias papá –_ dijo una chica de cabellos azules con un bebe en brazos

 _-Akane, que bueno que vinieras, y traes a mi nieto -_ contesto su padre sonriendo y cargando a Kazuno- _es un bebe tan precioso, se parece tanto a su mamá, ¿no lo crees? -_ le contesto feliz por cargar al bebé.

 _Oye papá y como ha estado el dojo, como ya no e podido venir por cuidar a Kazuno, ¿y Nabiki, esta con Kasumi, como siguio el Doctor Tofu?-_ termino de interrogar por fin la chica, viendo a su padre, este confundido con tanta pregunta

 _-tranquila Akane, todo te lo contare, pero pasa por favor-_ dijo Soun Tendo llevandola al comedor, donde se libraron muchas peleas y alborotos.

 _-quieres que te prepare un poco de té-_ pregunto Akane

 _-no, no te preocupes hija, asi estoy bien-_ respondio Soun, un poco nervioso

 _-papá, ¿me estas rechazando?_

 _-Noo, no es eso es que…._ – respondio un poco nervioso

- _No se preocupen, yo ya hice el té para que esten comodos-_ dijo una voz, dejando la pelea atrás

 _\- ¿Sasuke?, ¿qué haces aquí? –_ pregunto akane

 _\- El señor Kuno me envió, para ponerme a su disposición por si necesitaba algo, y despuès de todo usted esta cuidando del bebé, asi que estare por aquí si necesita algo_

Akane estaba cansada que todo el tiempo Kuno enviara a Sasuke a cuidarla o mejor dicho a espiarla pero no podia hacer nada.

Después que se fue pudieron conversar

 _-lo siento mucho Akane, yo fui la razón de tu matrimonio-_ dijo Soun con lagrimas en los ojos _–si no hubiera…._

 _-no te preocupes papá, tu sabes que era necesario, por favor no digas mas sobre ese tema-_ dijo tratando de mantenerse tranquila

Eso le recordaba lo que habia pasado por la madrugada después de que había ido a costar a Kazuno

-FLASHBACK-

 _-¿cuándo me amaras en verdad, Akane? –_ dijo muy cerca de su rostro, y con esa mirada con la que le habia logrado convencer para que se casara con el.

Me quede muy sorprendida, no creí que el fuera hacerme ese tipo de preguntas después de tanto tiempo.

 _-Yo…lo siento Kuno-_

 _-yo estoy seguro que lo haras, solo necesitas mas tiempo ¿verdad?_

 _-….-_

 _-no lo esperes más, Ranma no volvera y ahora yo soy tu esposo, asi que tendras que hacerte la idea-_ diciendo esto la dejo sola en el corredor.

-FIN DE FLASHBACK-

El bebé empezo a llorar, asi que Soun se lo dio a Akane.

 _-El Doctor Tofu, esta mejor, sigue en el hospital, dice Kasumi que dentro de poco podra salir, asi que Nabiki le llevo un poco de ropa y comida-_ dijo terminado su té

 _-Esas son buenas noticias, después del accidente que sufrio, se le veia muy mal, pero que bien que ya pronto pueda salir-_ dijo Akane con un tono de felicidad

 _-Y el Dojo, no hay discipulos aún, deberias dejar que Kuno se haga cargo-_ no muy convencido lo dijo

 _-No, yo me hare cargo solo espera un poco más y veras_ –dijo mas optimista

Asi los dos siguieron hablando, hasta que esucharon unas voces en la entrada

 _-¿sera que ya llegarón?... Nabiki, Kasumi-_ se levanto con el bebe a recibir a sus hermanas y su padre fue detrás de ella.

- _¿cómo les fue?_ –dijo Akane con entusiasmo llegando a la entrada

….. se hizo un silencio incomodo, habian dos hombres en el recibidor

 _-¿Genma?-_ atino a preguntar Soun

-…..Ranma?

 **Continuará….**

Bueno este es el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, la idea inicial era un poco descabellante pero logre adoptarla para mejorarla :3. Tal vez sea una historia muy "trivial" pero espero que les guste, cualquier review sera bien recibido y si sera un RanmaxAkane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pretend that you love me**

 _By Anna Kyouyama A/ gladis_

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

 **Capitulo 2: Secretos**

-…Ranma…- lo dijo sorprendida y confundia a la vez

..Hola..-fue lo ùnico que pudo decir, al notar entre los brazos de su amada a un bebé

-Señor Saotome, ¿qué hacen por aquí?- dijo Soun tratando de quitar la tención que habia en la habitación- pasen por favor

-Hola Soun, por fín pudimos regresar- dijo un poco confundido -fue un viaje agotador, pero muy bueno- dijo con esta vez con un tono feliz

-Akane….- dijo sin dejar de verla

Ella al verlo ahí, después de quererlo matar hace años, de reclamar que se habia marchado, lo único que logro hacer fue seguir a los dos hombres sin dirigirle la palabra, a quien habia pronunciado su nombre.

Este las siguio con la mirada, hasta que desaparecio, pensando que habia pasado, …¿acaso habia llegado tarde?..¿a caso no lo había esperado?... ¿a caso ella…. Se habia olvidado de él? –estaba tan molesto, tan enojado, _¿¡como era posible?! –_ se dijo así mismo- el debia, NO, TENIA que averiguar que habia pasado.

Cuando por fìn se decidio a entrar a la que alguna vez fue su casa, no pudo avanzar ya que en ese momento esucho como alguien lo llamaba

-¿Ranma?, ¿eres tù? – dijo una voz dulce

-sí, al parecer sí es él hermana –dijo otra voz un poco mas fría

-Kasumi, Nabiki – respondio Ranma

-Que bueno verte de nuevo Ranma –dijo Kasumi- ya no te habiamos visto por aquí…Akane nos conto que te habias ido a China –dijo un poco pensativa- pero despues.. –se detuvo- ya no supo nada de ti –dejo ver una mirada triste, por su hermana menor-

-me fue a China a un entrenamiento especial y para ya no transformarme en mujer- dijo con mucho orgullo

-¿y lo lograste?- pregunto directamente Nabiki

-Nabiki no deberias de…..- fue interrumpida en ese momento por su hermana

-Yo creo que si Ranma se fue para lograr su meta, debio haber valido la pena…. Después de todo ella se caso y él nunca aparecio, a pesar que lo estuvo esperando….. pero bueno asi son las cosas, permiso- termino de decir por fin la mediana de las Tendo

Kasumi no sabia que hacer, Ranma estaba palido, no sabia si era por la noticia que le acababa de dar su hermana o por que no entendi lo que pasaba.

-sera mejor que vaya a ver a Akane- dijo un poco abrumada

El chico no salia de sus pensamientos, todo era nuevo, no sabia nada de lo que estaban hablando, Akane…. SU Akane…. ¿casada? ¡¿Con quien?!, debia hablar con ella…. Pero ¿como?... se apresuro a entrar a la casa, esta vez no se dentendria y averiguaria lo que realmente paso en su larga ausencia.

Se sentia tan responsable de todo, y eso es que no conocia las circunstancias, pero habia regresado y recuperaria todo lo que en un principio le pertenecia…

-Así fue, Ranma se sobrepuso al entrenamiento que la abuela le imponia- se dejo escuchar en la habitacion, mientras tomaban mas té

-¿cómo? O sea ¿que ustedes estuvieron todo el tiempo con la abuela de shampoo?- dijo Soun Tendo muy sorprendido

-Se podria decir asi, pero ¡no piense mal! –dijo enviandole una mirada rápida a la menor de las Tendo

Akane estaba escuchando claramento lo que Genma Saotome contaba respecto al viaje, con mucha atención, olvidando que su hermana mayor la habia llamado. Volteo a ver hacia otro lugar después que Genma la vio, recordando que debía ir hacia la cocina.

-Permiso, debo ir a la cocina- se excuso, levantandose con el bebè que aun tenia en sus brazos dormido

-No te preocupes Akane, yo seguire hablando con tú padre –djo Genma con una gran sonrisa, sin notar algo

Se levanto, y en ese momento entro Ranma en la habitación, esta siguio con su camino, pero al dar un paso en falso iba a caer, esta se aferro con el bebe en brazos, preocupada por si le podia pasar algo y en eso sintio como unos brazos la sostenian para que no cayera

-¿Estas bien?- dijo una voz masculina, evitado que esta cayera

-si.. estoy bien.. gracias- dijo viendo a quien habia evitado su caida

-¿sigues siendo tan torpe? Akane –dijo soltandola y riendo un poco

Este comentario hizo enfuerecer a la pequeña de las Tendo, hasta que escucho que Kazuno empezo a llorar

-No llores –deci Akane tratando de calmar al bebé

Ranma se lo quito de los brazos a la chica

-prestamelo- decia mientras lo cargaba, era tan extraño ver esa escena, Ranma con un bebé del cual trataba de calmarlo, no es que fuera su intención, mas bien fue una reacción al verlo llorar con tanto sentimiento

Akane solo veía como su ex prometido mecia a Kazuno, para tranquilizarlo, nunca lo habia visto tan partenal,…. Y esto a la vez la hizo sentir muy triste. Cuando el bebé volvio a dormirse ya que estaba pequeño todavia se lo entrego a Akane nuevamente.

-este bebé….Akane… ¿es tu hijo? –dijo Ranma con una mirada que tan tierna y doliente-

No sabia porque se lo había preguntado, habían sido muchas sopresas al ser su primer día de vuelta en Japón, pero necesitaba saberlo, quiza en este momento él pudo haber estado así con ella.

-Kasumi me esta llamado, debo ir- dijo por fín hiendo a la cocina

-¡contestame!- sentencio Ranma, esta vez buscaria respuestas

Los dos adultos al ver esto, no sabìan que hacer, por lo que intentaron distraer al chico de la trenza

-Oye Ranma y que debiste hacer en tu entrenamiento- se apresuro a preguntar Soun

Akane suspiro–hablaremos después- dijo esto antes de salir de la habitación

No tenía otra que aceptar lo que la chica le estaba ofreciendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

-Kasumi, lo siento por no venir antes –dijo disculpandose

-no te preocupes Akane- dijo mirandola dulcemente –¿cómo se ha portado hermana? Mi Kazuno, lo e extrañado tanto –dijo cargando al bebè

-Por ahora solo duerme, pero sigue extrañandote por las noches- dijo preocupada

-…Pero pronto saldra el Doctor Tofú, y Kazuno estara siempre con mamá –dijo arropando al bebé- disculpa tanta molestia Akane, pero tu sabes que no se lo podía dejar a Nabiki y tampoco a papá, tú eres la mas responsable y yo sé que estaras entrenando para cuando tú seas mamá- dijo esto recostando al bebé en el moises que tenía en la cocina

la chica se sonrojo por las palabras de su hermana –no, yo aún no hermana- dijo suavizando su voz- tu sabes que este matrimonio no…

-no digas eso Akane, aunque Ranma ha vuelto –dijo con un tono preocupada- eso afectara tu vida de alguna forma

-NO, claro que no, él se fue y nunca me dijo nada Kasumi –dijo empezando derramar unas lagrimas, le dolia que en esos tres años él nunca le habia dicho nada, ella lo habia buscado y él desaparecio- además él estuvo con la abuela de Shampoo todo este tiempo- dijo elevando su voz

-tranquila Akane, si no todos escucharan y sabes que por ahí anda Sasuke- dijo tranquilizandola- yo sé que es dificil pero sera mejor que le digas que fue lo que paso- termino de decir la mayor de las hermanas.

-si tienes razona, le dire - dijo limpiandose las lagrimas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 _mi hermana tiene razón, él debe conocer el motivo del porque me case con Kuno, pero no fue por amor, fue por una emergencia que sucedió mientras él no estuvo, definitivamente si él hubiera estado nada de esto estaría pasando, yo estaria amandolo y …¿Él?….._

Fue hacia la habitación del té, donde no encontro a nadie, pero escucho unos ruidos fuera de la casa, definitivamente era la voz de Ranma con…. Una voz femenina… se le hacia muy conocida…. Acaso habia llegado también….

-No dejame- decia Ranma, forcejeando

-Pero Ranma, eso no me decias en China- dijo una voz muy suave

-Shampoo- dijo Akane con rencor en la voz

-Akane, que bueno verte- dijo sarcastica –sabes que Ranma volvio para romper el compromiso- con una gran emocion en su tono de voz –para poder casarse conmigo, ya que termino su entrenamiento- abrazandolo forzosamente

-eso no es así- pero en eso recordo que su amada Akane ya estaba casada con alguien. –además yo fui a entrenar para volverme mas fuerte-

-Si, mi abuelita te hizo mas fuerte, ¿verdad Ranma?-

-Akane- no sabia como lidiar con todo, èl asfixiandose con Shampoo, Akane casada y él celoso y sobre todo queriendo respirar –ya sueltame- le dijo a Shampoo

-hay lo siento, no crei que estuviera haciendote daño- dijo la chica con un tono de preocupación

-Si vas a venir a mi casa para estar con esta mujer, ¡mejor vete! –sentencio Akane- _como era posible que Ranma viniera de China y trajera a esa mujer insoportable, como lo odiaba! Ahora preferia que nunca hubiera regresado a saber que todo este tiempo estuvo con ella!_

El chico pudo librarse de Shampoo, era su momento para atrapar a Akane y llevarsela como siempre lograba sacarla de problemas. Pero esta vez no sabia como reaccionaria, por lo que decidio "hablarle"

-¿cómo puedes decirme eso?, despues de todo ¡tu fuiste la que se caso! –dijo gritandolo y atrayendo la atención de las dos chicas

-¿¡Que?!- dijo Shampoo sorprendida -¿Akane, se caso?... eso quiere decir que Ranma y yo ya nos podemos casar!- dijo emocionada – ire de inmediato avisarle a mi abuelita para que tengamos los preparativos de la boda listos –diciendo esto se dirigio a su casa-

-¿tenias que gritarlo?- volteandolo a ver –es el colmo contigo Ranma Saotome, -dijo tratando de darle una bofetada en el rostro

-Sigues siendo la misma Akane Tendo- le dijo agarrando su mano –lo bueno es que no has cambiado- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-y tú sigues siendo un hombre sin sentimientos!- tratando de safarse del agarre de Ranma

-ahora ¿si me contestaras?, ese bebé, ¿es tuyo?- volvio hacer la pregunta, debía saberlo

-Si es así, no te debería importar, de igual forma tu y shampoo se ven tan enamorados- por fin se habia safado del agarre de su ex prometido

-No es lo que parece-

-te fuiste a China por dos propositos, y ni siquiera una carta me enviaste!- se defendio

-y eso te da derecho, ¿de casarte sin mi consentimiento?! –finalizo sin pensar lo que decia

-¿Tú consentimiento?- estaba mucho mas molesta que antes –

-¡Si! Me fui a China para poder dejar de ser una mujer, pero eso no te importo a ti, te casaste estando comprometida conmigo y tuviste un hijo de un sujeto que no quisiera saber….

-Ranma ese bebé…- dijo en un tono mas suave

-sabes que, si quiero saber, ¡¿con quien fue?! ¿quién fue el hombre que nos separo? –dijo interrumpiendo a Akane

-¿Què haces con mi esposa? –dijo un chico de cabellos castaños con la espada desembainada-

 **Continuará….**

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Muchas gracias a las personas que me han enviado sus comentarios, :3 me hacen tan feliz leerlos y esperarlos ;D, ahora si saben del porque el bebé esta entre la familia y porque es una personita inventada, la idea principal era que Ranma se habia ido, y ella lo iba a esperar pero por problemas que tuvieron ella tuvo que casarse, pero durante los capitulos se sabra todo, podria decir que no seran muchos capitulos, no quiero que la historia sea larga, y asi poder terminar uno de mis fics ,! Lo siento! Si hace como cuatro años no escribo o algo asi, muchas gracias por apoyarme con este proyecto que tengo en mente y espero actualizar todos los martes o los jueves.

Y si podrìan decirme si cambiaron las reglas para poder comentar los reviews que envían ya que anteriormente me habían dicho que ya no se podía….pero muchisimas gracias! Sus comentarios me ayudaron a seguir escribiendo y eso que al segundo dia de publicar el fic queria subir el segundo jajajajaja ;D.

Entonces nos veremos en el proximo capitulo y espero les guste! :P


End file.
